


nowhere to go but you.

by vishwakumarlove



Series: lost in your love [1]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Daxton, F/M, Multi, ben is a bitter boi, devi smiles so much in this i cant, trent marcus eddie and paxton just bein boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishwakumarlove/pseuds/vishwakumarlove
Summary: part 1 of the “lost in your love” series 🥰
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: lost in your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	nowhere to go but you.

**Author's Note:**

> first fan fiction, it’s super sucky sorry!

(Devi POV)  
“Woah..’ Devi thought to herself, “Did I just kiss Ben?”  
Yes, yes she had. As unethical that was, she did. Crazy right? But right now, Devi could not bare any stressful situations, I mean her life is slowly picking itself up! Right? That’s what Devi thought, but that was not the case.. Infact, Devi always had extremely bad occurrences after something good happened.. And poor Devi was just distracted from her moment with Ben that there was one thing she hadn’t noticed,  
**One missed call from: Paxton** her screen read,  
“For gods sake, seriously?” Devi sighed out with a scoff, but she couldn’t be rude.. I mean the Devi Vishwakumar being rude? Well, sometimes she had been.. But that’s past the point, what the hell was she gonna do? Well, Devi would just have to suck it up, text Paxton and apologize in advance. If he really has something to say, he’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.  
———————————————————  
(Paxton POV)  
“One new message from: Devi” Paxton’s face lit up, was she gonna make plans with him? Was she confessing her feelings? Or was she gonna blow him off similar to how he did? Paxton’s eyes scanned over the text.  
‘hey paxton! sorry for missing your call, i was out with family for a bit. talk to you tomorrow :)’  
Althought it wasn’t the text he had expected well, more so wanted. Paxton appreciated that she atleast apologized.  
‘Honestly, Devi. I like you.’ Oh god Paxton, why are you jumping straight to the thing you left a voicemail to her about? Are you that dumb! Paxton deleted that text and decided he’ll go with a more ‘non-chalant’ and ‘cool’ approach,  
‘Oh, hope stuffs alright with your mom. And sure i’ll talk to you at lunch i guess.’  
As much as a failure that was, he couldn’t bare writing something longer. It was almost 11PM, so Paxton tried to go to sleep, but in his mind Devi wouldn’t go away, asking questions like.. “Why did you change your mind about me?” or “I thought you liked me, Paxton. Honestly, I did too but you can’t keep pushing me away like this!” Paxton was twisting and turning, but there was one thing that pulled the last straw, “How can you be such an idiot and blow me off!”  
Paxton yelled, “Just shut up!” He accidentally woke up Becca, he heard his sisters steps and groaned. Becca’s head popped through his door, “You alright Pax? Bad dream or something? Cmon’ you know you can tell me.” Becca said softly, he knew she meant it. She was worried, he had to tell her one part atleast. “Just some stupid dream about a girl, it’s nothing.” Paxton blushed while saying that, “Devi?” Becca grinned. Yes, yes it was about Devi, but Paxton wouldn’t say. “You know what, it was just a little stress about school Becca. Nothing new, right?” That was very much a lie, but she believed him and scrambled back to her room.  
———————————————————  
(DEVI POV)  
“Kanna, wake up!” Nalini was opening Devi’s curtains in a quick haste.  
“Alright, give me ten minutes” Devi complained.  
As soon as Devi got up, she had to check her phone.  
“Oh shit! I totally forgot about Paxton” Devi said, but that was highly doubtful. Because if you tell me, Devi was dreaming of Paxton all night. Devi sighed as she got ready, trying not to think of how dreadful today would be. Anything can go wrong today, but Dr. Ryan once said to her “Focus on the positives” Like Devi Vishwakumar would be positive, Nice joke Dr. Ryan. As soon as Devi was done getting ready, she hopped into the car. Thinking about what Paxton wanted to say to her, she had listened to his voicemail in the car and felt bad. But she couldn’t lie to Paxton, she needed to tell him about her moment with Ben. She hoped he’d be supportive, and that Ben wouldn’t do anything in response.  
———————————————————  
(Paxton POV)  
“Dude, your like totally into Coyote Girl” Trent said distinctly.  
“Nah dude, what about Zoè? I thought you guys had like.. a thing going on?” Marcus asked curiously, not knowing what Paxton would actually say.  
“Come on come on guys, that’s not-“ Eddie said until he was blatantly cut off by Paxton’s words, he was extremely off his game. He would just have to let something out,  
“Listen guys, when Devi comes over here can you guys just shut up about girls? I’m serious.”  
The whole Hot Pocket stared at Paxton in disbelief, “Don’t want your girl to get jealous huh?” Eddie said, following a bit of laughter from Trent. “Just shut up, guys. She’s coming this way.” Paxton said with enough tone to make it seem it was clear, and that he wasn’t joking. Paxton gave Devi a small glare before she approached him, wait did you guys just see that twinkle in their eyes?  
“Paxton, you said you needed to talk to me?” Devi was simply dazed by Paxton’s glare, but confused on why so he needed to talk to her this bad.  
Paxton cleared his throat “Oh, uh- yeah. Let’s talk somewhere more private” he said, giving a cold stare at Marcus, Eddie, and Trent.  
Devi and Paxton walked a bit farther, far enough so other people couldn’t hear them at all, “So, uh did you get my voicemail?” Paxton asked, he hoped she had yet a little part of him hoped she didn’t. “Oh, uh. Yeah, I did.” Devi said hesitantly, Paxton knew she was nervous, her tight lipped smile, deep stare and nervous laughter said it all. It looked like Devi had something to say that she didn’t want Paxton to hear, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. “Paxton I-, I- kissed Ben last night.” She confessed, slowly but surely it got more tense around them. Devi stared at him, she knew he’d react this way. “Listen Paxton i’m extremely sorry, I really am-“ Devi’s words was cut off by Paxton’s, “No, it’s fine Vishwakumar, I mean I blew you off. Kinda what I deserve, I support the idea of you and Gross.” In reality, he didn’t. But he had to be respectful, she had to know he was there for her. Just to make sure of something, he had to ask a teeny tiny question. “We can still hang out though, right?” He asked with a small grin planted on his face. “Mhm, totally!” Devi said with a cheeky smile, awh. This was an adorable moment, up until Ben walked in.  
“Hey Paxton, didn’t know you were still talking to Devi.” Ben said, Paxton hated his snarky, toxic tone. `What the hell man? Why are you so.. I don’t know, unlikable?’ Paxton thought, “Hey, Gross. I’m gonna go..” Paxton waved to Devi and walked away, Ben was just staring at him looking like he just stole the last donut in the cafeteria.  
————-  
(Ben’s POV)  
Ben’s head turned to Devi, “Why do you like Paxton so much, he’s not all that you know.” Devi rolled her eyes, he knew she was pissed off by the question. “Answer me, Devi.” Devi took a slow breath, “Ben, I don’t know why your asking me this. It’s not that deep, and plus me and you aren’t even dating, you shouldn’t be so worried about me and Paxton.” Devi turned around, putting a foot on her scooter. “I should go Ben, I’m not exactly looking for drama at the moment.” Ben stared at her “Fine by me, don’t open up to me then. I’m trying to be supportive, Devi. The only person you open up to is that therapist of yours.” Ben was confused, but in an angry way. Ben knew that her therapist wasn’t the only one she opened up to, he knew she also opened up with Paxton. He watched her scoot away, and frankly he didn’t feel bad for asking her all these questions, He would just have to tell Paxton off later. Ben hopped into his car and drove home, thinking about how he’d tell Paxton to back off of his girl.  
——(Paxton’s POV)  
Paxton placed his key’s on the kitchen counter once he got home, it was way more silent then usual at the Hall-Yoshida house, “That’s pretty odd, Mom? Becca? Dad?” He was extremely confused, but whatever. They were probably out grocery shopping or something, no big deal. Paxton rushed up the stairs, opening each of his family members door. He was worried, until he saw his Dad watching TV. “Oh, hi Pax!” His father said with a small wave. “Where’s Mom and Becca?” His dad shrugged in an “I don’t know” gesture. But if his dad was home he wouldn’t have to leave the house with nobody in it, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Devi. ‘Hey, wanna come to the swim meet today? I’ll give you a ride if you don’t have one.’ He waited for a response, until then he’d just watch some TV. As he was watching, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out quickly, ‘yeah sure, i’ll ask my mom if she can give me a ride. if not i’ll just take my scooter or walk ☺️👍🏽’ She hadn’t mentioned the ride thing, but it’s fine. An alarm on his phone went off, signaling that it was time to leave for the swim meet. He hopped into his car and drove over to the swim building.  
—-  
(Devi POV)  
“Hey mom! Can I go to Paxton’s swim meet? I promise i’ll be back at 5:30.” Devi asked with a smile filled with awe, “Sure kanna, but if you aren’t back by the time curfew is over your gonna be in big trouble.” Nalini saint d, in a stern yet an ‘I love you, be safe sweetie! Arms length only, no kissing either!’ tone, Devi decided to walk. About 20 minutes later, she was infront of the Sherman Oaks pool building, the memory of her awful proposal to Paxton flooded back. Devi opened the door and sat right in the middle of the bleachers where she can see everything, she watched all the swimmers in amazement. Her initial thoughts were ‘Woah, how do they glide through like that?’ Paxton was up for the next sidestroke, he glared over at Devi and she glared right back giving him a thumbs up and a ‘try your best!’ smile. He nodded and dived in once it was his call, he felt like he was some gliding God in the water. Well he wouldn’t say ‘God’, but his 3 fan tumblrs would! Once he glanced up at the board he saw ‘52.9’ a record! Devi smiled so hard, it changed Paxton’s mood too.  
——  
(General POV)  
People were cheering and clapping for him, he walked over where he saw practically all his friends. “That was so fast dude! You should like, totally have a party.” Eddie said, pulling him into a ‘bro-hug’. “Oh, we can have it at that dude Gross’ house. If he’s fine with it y’know?” Marcus exclaimed, “I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Paxton pointed out, “You see, he kinda has a thing for Vishwakumar.. and he gets sorta bitter with me.” He gestured to Devi, who was still smiling. Her smile was contagious, so he couldn’t help but smile back. Eddie was thinking of something to say, “Dude, he’s no different from any other guy who was insecure about their crushes around you.” Eddie said, patting Paxton’s back. “Your right, anyone got Gross’ number?” Devi snuck up behind Paxton, “I do.” She said, Paxton jumped and turned. “Oh fuck, I didn’t even see you Devi!” Devi giggled, ”Oh, I’m sorry. Anyways can you give me a ride? It’s like 5:15 and my mom will kill me if I’m not home in time.” She asked politely with a soft smile and a ‘pretty please’ look. “Yeah sure, Give me a bit i’ll meet you in the parking lot.” Paxton gave Devi the car keys, “Open the car, be there in 5.” Devi nodded “Alright.” Devi walked away as Paxton jogged over to the locker room, “Coach, I gotta give a friend a ride. Mind if I leave early?” Paxton asked, Coach stared and turned his head over to the girl walking out. “Friend as in crush, is that so?” Coach laughed, Paxton gave him a cold stare “So is the answer yes or..” Coach nodded a ‘yes’ and Paxton walked off, popping his head back in a second later “I’ll help next week!” And headed off to his car. Paxton banged on the window and Devi jumped, she unlocked the car and rolled her eyes. “Seriously?” She stared at him angrily, “Sorry, kinda what you deserve for scaring the chlorine outta’ me!” Devi nodded, “Fair point, anyways. Why were you asking for Ben’s number? Thought you two had like, a rivalry or something?” Paxton turned his head to Devi while starting the car, “Eddie wants to have a party there, like he’d let me in his house though.” He saw Devi pick up her phone, tapping the screen. “But I can frankly convince him to have a party, he’d have to invite you to be a good person.” Devi grinned, “Hey Ben! Can you have a party again? Like a pool party? Your parents are probably out of town again, so no excuses.” Devi paused for a bit, “Oh and, it would be even better if everyone from the school was invited!” Devi turned to Paxton, signaling him the way to her house. Paxton already knew so he mouthed, ‘it’s fine, i got it’ she continued to talk, “Oh okay, Wednesday it is. See you then, thanks Gross!” She ended the call and sighed, “There, party on Wednesday.” Paxton nodded, “At your destination, Strict Mother Land.” Devi elbowed Paxton, “Thanks for the ride Paxton!” She hopped out the car with a cheeky smile, “Yeah, no problem anytime.” He replied, driving away.  
—-  
Devi opened the door, “Hey Mom! So I was gonna ask you..” Nalini stared her down like a hawk, “Party, right?” Devi nodded yes as her mother rambled the rules if she went, “No drinking, no taking off your clothes, no kissing, no drugs either.” Nalini explained with a stern tone, “If it’s a pool party, don’t wear a revealing swim suit. Got it kanna?” Devi rolled her eyes, “Mhm, Kamala and I are gonna go shopping the day before the party anyways. Thanks mom!” She ran up to her room and texted Fab and El, ‘party this wednesday at ben’s house! bring your swim suits.’ She put down her phone for a bit and walked into Kamala’s room, “Hey Kamala, can we go shoppng for swimsuits too? My mom said only one piece though, but there’s a party soon. Please?” Devi begged and begged until she heard a response from Kamala, “Okay Devi, I’ll see if I’m free tomorrow.” Devi nodded and went to bed, she just had to write one quick text.  
‘cant wait to see u at the party tomorrow, night :)’ She sent the text to Paxton and fell asleep.a

**Author's Note:**

> Woo.. what do y’all think Ben’s gonna do?


End file.
